Decadence Chapter Overview
Also see Decadence A brief Chapter Outline. Chapter 1: The Ghoul * Ciera and Lisa are on the rooftop, talking about joining the S.O.A. * They get shouted down by Alana. * --- * A ghoul attacks Highcrest Capital Market, even though there is a Border of Purity surrounding the city to prevent Dark Magic from entering. It kills a woman and is exterminated by Hunter Evalyn De'Claire. * Ciera gets involved, dropping his flour and running automatically after the ghoul, and realises what being a Hunter really entails. * They find peculiar Crystal Dust by the body. * --- * General Crowe offers his son, Jonathan Crowe, the chance to become the General upon his own retirement. * Jonathan refuses. Cole De'Claire criticises him for his choice. * He shows him the Dust they found. * --- * Jonathan and Evalyn go to Mystic Mars to ask Ramiel about the Dust. * They find out its actually Moon Crystal Dust. It can cover up Dark Magic. * --- * Lord Terrastride tells Violet to get ready for Aunt Mary's arrival. Violet says he hates her. * Sir Lancaster enters and tells Lord Terrastride about the attacks. * --- * In Broodie Grey's Tavern, Ciera tells Victor and Lisa what happened with the ghoul. * Lucas runs up to them, telling Ciera his teddy, Merlin, was stolen by a group of boys. * Ciera threatens them, and gets it back. * He buys food for him and Lucas. Lucas ends up dropping his and so Ciera gives him his. * --- * Ciera and Lucas return to the Manor for their duties. Ciera takes the flour to the kitchen and goes upstairs to help Violet to get ready. * --- * They go to greet Aunt Mary at the door. * --- * Victor Crowe meets Jonathan Crowe in his office. * Jonathan tells him he doesn't have to enrol in the S.O.A. if he doesn't want to. * Victor says he does want to, though, and will someday kick his brother off the General's seat. * Jonathan says there's no need for that. He tells him how he's going to meet with Mari Munroe, an ally, to ask her what she knows about the attack. * --- * Ciera and Lucas heave up Aunt Mary's luggage to the guest room. * She is mean to them, and puts Ciera into a very fowl mood. * --- * Ciera has to go to Elise's Memorial room to clean and water the plants with Lucas. Lucas is carrying a bucket. * They're followed by Paul, who angers Ciera and causes him to spill water on him using Magic. This shocks all three of them. Paul runs away. Chapter 2: Rapunzel * Paul runs to the Drawing Room to tell Mary what happened. Ciera follows and stops at the doorway. * Mary gets really angry at Ciera, but Nyx says that it's ridiculous and Mary laughs it off. * She starts asking Nyx about her sister, Elise, and how she was kidnapped by a Demon with his son. * Nyx makes it clear he does not want to talk about it. He starts talking about how important it is to eliminate all Demons. * --- * A Recruitment takes place in the Highcrest S.O.A. Headquarters. * Eve is representing the Hunters with Cole. * Ciera and Victor wait in line to sign up, and are shocked when Lisa joins them. She tells them they'd be hopeless without her. * Crimson is there too and makes fun of Ciera. * --- *Several days later the initiation begins. They have to save Rapunzel from the tower. *Crimson and Ciera are put in pairs and argue all the way. *Ciera gets a sprained ankle and Crimson carries him to the tower, climbing up. *They see Victor and George tangled in Rapunzel's hair, and get tangled too. *Ciera uses his power to magic Crimson's scissors back to him, and he cuts himself free, then throws them to Ciera. Ciera tries to reach them from where he is. *Rapunzel sees and charges at him, but Crimson trips her up over her own hair. She falls. *Ciera sees a parasite on her neck. He grabs the scissors, cutting himself free and rushes over to cut the parasite out. *Lisa and Paige enter, disappointed they were late. *--- *Ciera, Victor and Lisa walk back. *Ciera feels stupid for being so useless. *Victor tells them where Jonathan is going, and Ciera is intrigued. *--- *Ciera looks for Lucas in the Terrastride Manor, but finds Merlin on Paul's bed instead. *He sees a trail of blood leading out into the corridor. *He follows the blood to the cupboard, finding Lucas inside. He's scared and crying. *Paul is behind him, holding a dead rat. Chapter 3: Mari Munroe * Ciera decides to go with Jonathan to see Mari. * Lucas begs to come too because he's scared of being alone. * Lucas remembers that Merlin was still in Paul's room. * --- * They get Merlin and sneak out, but are stopped by Violet. * Violet says he's coming with them. * --- * They catch a carriage to East Capital, and are dropped off by the S.O.A. Headquarters. * They see a few carriages with trailers full of boxes. (What Jonathan will give to Mari in return for information) * They get into boxes and Jonathan, Evalyn, Cole and Paige appear. * They set off through the night. * --- * In the middle of their journey they're attacked by a group of Hounds. * Ciera and Violet help to execute them. * Chloe also ends up helping. * Jonathan questions why they're here and scolds them. * Violet threatens Jonathan so that they could come along. * He goes over to an injured Hound that turned back into human form, and questions her. * She tells him that they broke their allegiance by taking one of theirs. * Jonathan doesn't understand. * --- * They're at Mari's Mansion. They ask her about the Ghoul attack. * She tells them that there are rumours that the Demon that burned down Westgrail after cursing Elise Terrastride and killing Iris Terrastride, is the one behind the attacks. She tells them that the Demon is said to be in Roseoak. * Ciera and Violet meet Chloe and they talk about Westgrail. * Chloe wants to join the Hunters but Mari forbids it. * --- * They leave. * Evalyn asks Jonathan when they're going to finally get married. * Jonathan avoids the questions. * Chloe appears from one of the boxes. * Jonathan tells her that she needs to go back home. * Chloe says that she can do whatever she wants now that she's 12, and she'll be joining the S.O.A.